


Cupid's Curse

by amooniesong



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Cupid AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020, Mask and Goggles, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: If Sapnap had known how stupid his friends were, he might never have shot them with his arrows. Every day he’d wake up to a message from at least one of them, as if the lovesick idiots had never heard of messaging each other. It was driving him utterly insane, but he took it in his stride. He couldn’t exactly ignore them since it was, technically, his fault they were in the situation in the first place.He had a plan, though, and when he’d pulled into Dream’s drive to see the Brit had already been collected from the airport he smiled: there was no way this wasn’t going to work.------------MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 17: Mistletoe
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129
Comments: 16
Kudos: 235
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Cupid's Curse

If Sapnap had known how stupid his friends were, he might never have shot them with his arrows. Every day he’d wake up to a message from at least one of them, as if the lovesick idiots had never heard of messaging  _ each other.  _ It was driving him utterly insane, but he took it in his stride. He couldn’t exactly ignore them since it was, technically, his fault they were in the situation in the first place.

He had a plan, though, and when he’d pulled into Dream’s drive to see the Brit had already been collected from the airport he smiled: there was no  _ way  _ this wasn’t going to work.

Mistletoe, he’d learned, was a plant that Humans associated with peace, love, and fertility, and tradition dictated that when two people stood beneath a bushel of mistletoe they were supposed to kiss. Of course, there was no  _ force  _ that compelled them to, but Human superstition alone was powerful, and Sapnap was sure that it would be enough to overcome even their idiocracy. 

“Sapnap!” 

He was pulled from his thoughts when the front door of Dream’s home was thrown open and his name was shouted out into the street, and he laughed when he was Dream running out with bare feet and wide open arms.

“Where are the socks, Dream?!” He laughed, opening up the trunk of his car to  _ try  _ and grab his bags, but before he could grab the handle his friend crashed into him and sent them both falling to the ground. He was lucky he didn’t crack his head open on the concrete, but could hardly bring himself to care as Dream embraced him.

“No socks allowed, this is  _ very  _ homo.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Sapnap said, though it didn’t stop his arms moving around Dream’s shoulders and squeezing him tightly.

“I can’t believe you’re real.” Dream laughed into his shoulder, pushing himself away from the floor so the pair of them could at least sit up. “I started thinking I’d befriended a robot.”

“At least I show my face on the Internet.” Sapnap joked, sitting up and pushing Dream’s chest lightly. “And as repayment for tackling me to the ground,  _ you  _ are taking my bags.”

“Sapnap!” Came another shout - this time, from George, who’d actually put his shoes on before coming outside, and Sapnap pushed Dream a little harder to make the man move off him so he could get to his feet.

“Gogy!” He shouted, running to meet George half way down the drive while Dream grabbed his bags and he wrapped his (shorter, thankfully) friend. 

“Get a room!” Dream shouted, closing the trunk of Sapnap’s car and walking back to his front door. “Come inside, I don’t want all the heat coming out.”

“Alright, old man.” Sapnap scoffed, pulling back from George to walk in behind his friend.

“I’m not an old man, I just pay the bills and I don’t want to compensate for George not knowing how to close a door.”

“And I didn’t bring any dollars so I can’t pay you back anyway! Sucks to be you!” George laughed, and Sapnap joined in. He wondered if the dynamic had been different before he’d arrived - the two of them seemed overly energetic, as if his arrival had helped to relieve things kept close to their chests.

_ No more,  _ he swore to himself he’d change the moment they looked away. Neither of them had seen him when he’d been in his cherub form before, and he had no intentions of that happening tonight. 

While his initial way of getting around that had been to transform and hang the mistletoe while they were sleeping, he realised quickly that spending an entire afternoon with the two of them like this would be utterly unbearable. Once Dream had shown him to his room and he’d had a chance to go to the bathroom, the three of them had gone out into the city together. Sapnap had never been to Orlando, and with festive decorations lining the streets and the Christmas spirit fuelling the smiles of those that walked past them he decided it was beautiful. He loved the city, loved the energy it gave off, loved that he was there with his two best friends.

He  _ didn’t  _ love the tension that came whenever he stopped talking.

He was exhausted, he’d been driving for hours, so excuse him if he couldn’t cope with being the one to lead the conversations, but whenever he stopped speaking the atmosphere shifted dramatically. 

One of the many,  _ many  _ curses that came with being of another species was that Sapnap was much more sensitive to emotions than Humans were themselves, and the pining the two men radiated was going to make him burst. Their silent, unspoken longing, their own insecurities keeping them from speaking up, if he was subject to it for much longer he was certain he’d pass out. He needed something to distract them, to make them think about literally  _ anything else  _ to give him time to slip off and hang mistletoe  _ anywhere.  _

“Why don’t we play a game?” He said. “We each have to buy presents for the others in an hour - the only rule is they have to be stupid presents. It’s not fair if Dream buys you a new PS5, George, and gets me a whoopie cushion.”

“You don’t  _ need  _ a whoopie cushion, Sapnap. I  _ need  _ a PS5.” George pointed out, and Dream just rolled his eyes.

“Sure, do we have a budget?”

“$100 max? Or is that too much for the man that streams once every three months.”

“Shut up.” Dream scoffed. “I’m spending $150 on George, and $50 on you, just for that.”

“You were gonna break the budget for George anyway, simp.”

“I am not a simp!” Dream exclaimed defensively, and George turned bright red. If Sapnap stood with them for even another minute, he was going to throw up.

“There’s a Walmart over there.” Sapnap changed the conversation quickly. “We can start the timer when we get inside, then we go different ways.”

“George, you’ve never had Panda Express, there’s one at the other side of the parking lot. We’ll meet there when we’re done.”

With their plan made, George and Dream were now sufficiently distracted with thoughts of their game and their strategies, and he could finally have a moment of peace from the overwhelming feelings of desire. He made a mental note to buy noise cancelling headphones for himself, too: once that dam was broken, he wasn’t sure there would be a moment of quiet.

Before long, the three were standing just inside the front door of the store with their phones out and stopwatches set.

“Three… Two… One… Go!” 

Dream counted them down and they all started their timers at once, with Dream running straight down an aisle, George running to the left, and Sapnap going right. Stupid gifts for Dream and George, in 45 minutes, with a $100 budget for them each. It was easy enough in theory, but Walmart was huge, and there was no end of ridiculous prank gifts he could purchase for his friends. 

Ironically, Sapnap ended up using Dream’s suggestion of a whoopie cushion, throwing it in his shopping cart as he wandered up and down the aisles, deep in thought. Next to go in was a collection of cheap nail polishes that he was sure they could all have far too much fun with. The aisle he was in was almost certainly designed for tween girls getting into fashion and makeup for the first time, and he hoped he didn’t look  _ strange  _ to any shoppers as he put a headband with cat ears on and looked in the mirror.

_ Perfect,  _ he’d get three pairs and keep one for himself.  _ The three paws-cat-ears.  _ He was too proud of that pun, and chuckled to himself as he finally walked away to start looking for other things to buy.

If he’d worried about looking slightly creepy when he’d browsed his first stop, he maybe should have considered how it would look when he decided to look through the pharmaceutical items. More specifically, the condoms. He just hoped no one would look into his cart and call the police as he threw in a box of extra large and a box of extra small. He wasn’t sure which man would receive which box yet, he supposed that would depend entirely on what  _ they  _ got  _ him.  _

With nothing else in mind, he started to weave up and down the aisles slowly and pick up whatever he saw on the shelves that could suitably mock his friends. He had  _ plenty  _ of Minecraft merchandise, he found a set of Christmas lingerie for George (and he spent a worrying amount of time wondering if it was the  _ right size),  _ and he ended up browsing for snacks. Sure they weren’t quite as funny as everything else in his cart, but there was only so much he could do before his friends kicked him out onto the street, and he didn’t really want to drive back to Texas so soon. Hopefully Pop Tarts and m&ms would be enough to beg for their forgiveness when he handed them their gifts.

He checked his phone, blinking when he realised he’d already spent 35 minutes wandering up and down the length of the store. Time in Walmart passed completely differently to time outside: it was like it was it’s own little world, slowly stealing something from your soul whenever you stepped inside. 

For that reason, and the fact that he’d put himself comfortably above the agreed spending limit for both his friends, Sapnap grabbed two gift bags and went to the checkout. As the woman scanning his gifts passed them down to him he divided them between the two bags, deciding who would get what as it came his way. He tried to ignore the raised eyebrows the woman gave him as she scanned both packs of protection, but quickly placing them into the gift bags with a half stifled giggle provided all the explanation she needed.

“One of those friends is better than the other.” She said, trying to make some kind of conversation, and Sapnap just shrugged.

“Both idiots.” He replied without a second thought. 

The rest of the transaction took place in near silence, which Sapnap was grateful for, and he swiped his card to pay before bidding the woman farewell.

Stepping out of the air conditioned building sent a shiver down Sapnap’s spine - he’d gotten comfortable in the warmth of the store - and he squinted at the change in light. Feeling a slight breeze over his shoulders, he smiled, and he began to make his way toward the Panda Express. Now he was out of the store with more than ten minutes to spare, it was time to execute his plan.

He needed to be careful. It wasn’t as if he was invisible when he was a cherub, but he could manipulate the minds of those that saw him to forget him the moment they looked away. As long as he didn’t cause a scene, no one would look at him for long enough to draw attention to him. It didn’t really help that the Panda Express was facing a busy stretch of road. He was forced to duck into the bushes behind the building and drop his bags, covering them with his hoodie to hope they wouldn’t be found by any passersby while he was gone. 

Transforming was a  _ blink and you’ll miss it  _ moment, which he was thankful for. The process being so quick meant that it wasn’t painful, and he didn’t have to endure any discomfort for long. One moment, he was Sapnap, hiding in the bushes. The next, he was a cherub: chubby, rosy cheeks, a broad smile, with slicked back raven hair and -  _ humiliatingly -  _ the stereotypical diaper, bow, and quiver of arrows. There was no one around to see as he flew from the bush, rising a little above the buildings so he could find what he needed.

To  _ hang  _ mistletoe, he first needed to  _ find  _ mistletoe, something that he hadn’t factored into his plan. He was lucky, then, that when he flew around the front of the building and looked at the number of storefronts, one had a beautiful wreath hung on its door. A wreath, more importantly, with bushels of mistletoe hanging.  _ Bingo. _

Despite being of a smaller stature, he was just as strong as he normally was, and he removed the plant with little effort. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that no one was walking along the road and looking at him, so he wasted no time in flying to the front of Panda Express to find the best place to hang the berries that would be out of sight enough for his friends not to notice until after they’d already positioned themselves in front of it. 

He hadn’t been keeping track of how long everything had taken him - from walking across the parking lot, to transforming, to flying and thinking - and he hadn’t accounted for Dream and George showing up early. So when he heard two familiar laughs he panicked and flew higher, the mistletoe berries slipping from his fingers as he moved quickly.

“Where’s Sapnap?” He heard George ask, the man sitting himself at one of the tables outside the restaurant. “I didn’t see him at the till, I thought he’d be here already.”

“Maybe he’s already gone instead.” Dream suggested. “I’ll text him, see if he’s coming.”

As the man pulled out his phone and George drummed his fingers on the table, he frowned. Dream would hear his phone ringing from here, they’d go around back and find his bags with no trace of  _ him.  _ They’d panic, and he couldn’t let that happen. He was supposed to be getting them together, not causing them worry.

“Hey, Dream?”

Oh, thank  _ God  _ Dream was whipped for that man. He lowered his phone before dialling, turning back to face George, and Sapnap let himself smile when he saw George bend down to pick up the berries by his feet.

“Do you know what these are?”

“Yeah.” Dream said. “Mistletoe, duh.”

George lifted the mistletoe above his head and smirked playfully.

“Do you know what happens next?” He asked.

From where Sapnap flew, he saw two very distinct emotions rush over Dream’s face. First,  _ fear,  _ the fear that anyone pining and yearning as hard as him would feel when the person they loved so deeply implied they needed to kiss. Then, he saw the fear fade into determination. Dream didn’t do things by halves.

“Oh, come on now.” Dream said, and Sapnap saw George turn several shades pinker. “You really think I’m going to kiss you because of a berry?”

While Dream was cocky, George’s face faltered and his gaze became downcast. 

“It was just a joke.” He said sheepishly, focusing his attention back on the table. 

Sapnap could’ve turned back into his Human form there and then and smacked the  _ shit  _ out of George. They were friends, sure, but he was  _ dense.  _ He was  _ so fucking dense.  _

“Oh.” Dream said, and he cleared his throat. “I thought…”

“What?” George asked when Dream didn’t continue. That tension had come back again.

“I thought maybe you… Maybe you  _ meant it.  _ Sorry, I shouldn’t have presumed.”

George blinked, his attention now on nothing but the tall, blond Floridian he’d fallen for.

“You thought I meant it?” He asked, and Dream nodded. “What would you have done if I  _ did  _ mean it?”

“Kissed you.” Dream let out a strained laugh, not quite a wheeze, a reaction that was clearly trying to clear the air of any awkwardness that might have arisen. “But I don’t want to overste--”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because George had twisted on the chair he sat on and got to his feet. It didn’t look like he cared about the fact that the ground was uneven and the chair wasn’t designed to support his entire weight - all he did was reach out and cup Dream’s cheeks, holding them firmly as he pulled himself closer and their lips touched.

Sapnap was utterly  _ relieved.  _ He wanted to give them their moment, to let them have a little privacy, but when he turned away he caught a glimpse of Dream’s hands moving to George’s hips, and George’s legs wrapping around waist. He  _ didn’t  _ need to see any more, and he flew back to the bush he’d hidden himself in before transforming back into his Human form.

He didn’t know how long he ought to wait for the two of them to break apart, after the amount of time they’d spent pining for each other Sapnap was almost convinced he’d have to camp in the bush instead, but he eventually heard giggles. That at least signalled that they’d leaned away from each other to breathe, so he grabbed his bags, ducked out of the bush, and quickly rounded the building on foot. 

The moment he was seen they both turned right red, and Sapnap just rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not stupid.” He said. “Okay,  _ maybe  _ that’s a lie, but I know what that look is for. Hey, at least that means you might actually put my gift to use!” He laughed, holding out the two gift bags for his friends. “You don’t wanna open these at the table.”   
  


While George took his bag, Dream just pointed a finger at Sapnap’s hair.

“What were  _ you  _ getting up to? Sneaking off to kiss girl’s in bushes?”

Sapnap prepared to give a response, but George cut in.

“You got me underwear?!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. “Sexy santa underwear?! For  _ women?!” _

Dream burst out laughing, and Sapnap followed suit immediately.

“This isn’t funny! You got me sexy santa lingerie!”

“Well if you two have been kissing--” Sapnap began, and George turned even redder at the words.

“I might like it, Georgie.” Dream teased.

The two laughed at George’s expense for some time, with Dream having to sit himself down to keep from falling over, face in his hands as tears fell from his eyes. Dream only stopped laughing when he realised that Sapnap had put the extra small condoms in his gift bag.

Sapnap stopped laughing when they went home and he realised he forgot to buy noise cancelling headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137) (feel free to drop a follow, too!) i also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc) if you'd like to join :)
> 
> please do drop a comment or kudos, always makes my day!


End file.
